witchhuntwebtoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Izzy Zang
Izzy Zang (장이지 Jang Iji), also known as Suri, is one of the major characters of Witch Hunt. Biography Suri was born as The Witch of VengeanceChapter 22, so by nature she absorbs and feeds on the energy derived from earthly cries of revenge. Suri was friends with Mina and Noir until one day, Mina is captured by the villagers who accuse her of witchcraft and stealing jewelry. Instead of rescuing Mina from capture, Suri sought Mina's ability to hear 'earthly laughter' and uses her flame powers to burn down the hut and Mina along with it, absorbing Mina's ring. Whether by Noir's advice or from natural instinct, Suri created Hyojo from the soul of a dying crow. She ends up creating 5 total demons: Hyojo, Jannabi, Ho, Beom, and Hyung. Suri had a queenship with her demons, promising she would stay together with the demons in their house forever. When Suri met Nathan, Suri began to take time off from taking care of the demons to teach and lecture at Nathan's religious center. Suri became interested in living as a human being rather than a witch. Because of her absence at home, her demons began to feel betrayed until one day, with the disapproval of the other demons, Tai killed Nathan. Suri, feeling betrayed, battled all 5 of her demons and lost, irreversibly impairing her body. Because Suri's marble remained close by, Suri was able to reincarnate into a new body centuries later. Suri took on the alias Izzy Zang to indulge in human life. After Garmin Shin involved himself with her by stealing her marble necklace, Garmin began to get involved with the world of demons and witches and Suri vowed to protect him from the circumstances. Appearance Izzy Zang is often seen carrying a white hooked umbrella and wearing her marble in a string pouch around her neck. She has freckles that lightly dust her pale complexion and she wears her long straight hair with bangs, untied in the back. Her hair reaches her hips and her eyes and hair are colored a warm brown; she has a slim build and average height. Suri Izzy's old reincarnation is seen with sharper features. Her long hair is split in the middle and is tied back in a low ponytail. Suri's eyes and hair are a raven black. She is seen wearing a red and green hanbok and she occasionally covers herself with a green cape when walking through the village. Personality Suri is a recluse and rarely goes outside unless she hears earthly sounds, or ''soli''. Although Izzy Zang no longer hears ''soli, ''she attends schools of education in order to fulfill her dream of living as 'a human being'. Suri is a motherly figure often resorting to threats when she doesn't get the answer she wants. The people close to her are often void of much information because she believes they will be safer that way. Relationships Garmin Shin Izzy is protective of Garmin but she often leaves him uninformed about the situation at hand because she does not want to involve him, or any human, too much in witch matters. Noir Noir is one of Suri's first and few friends back in old Korea. She helped Suri discover how to kill witches in order to obtain their core and gain witches' power to maintain her demons. She eventually betrays Suri in her attempts to turn her into a demon. References